Dimentional Knights
by Chao Fan
Summary: A story about a teenager that starts off on a bad day. He goes into a castle in which a celestial being tell him to go round up Dimentional Knights. The story leads the main charater, Daniel Morse, to worlds we know of.


ProlougeThe Original Intro

"Look, it's the fgot, Daniel!" said Terrance ,flanked by his cronies, as Daniel was just reading at his vantage point that looks out on downtown San Diego from on top of a hill in Point Loma.

"Lay off, Terrance," Daniel said as a command. Terrance was a bully, so a 4-year tradition wasn't going away by just some words. Daniel was just reading his Harry Potter book & from the looks of it, Terrance was going to use that as ammo.

"Only fgots read that st!" Terrance yelled. After that, he pushed Daniel down, with his Yu-Gi-Oh cards falling out of his pockets. "Stop," Daniel said as he bent over to pick up his cards.

"Make me!" Terrance yelled at Daniel. Then Daniel took it to an extreme, he put on brass knuckles (but just to intimidate Terrance and his goons). "Go away," Daniel said darkly as if he were phycotic.

"Oh yeha!" Terrance said. "Josh, Herald, get him!" he commanded them. Once Daniel screwed up with the intimidation, he started to run away from them, but it wasn't enough. Once Terrance, Josh, and Herald collided with Daniel, the worst happend.

The force of the bum-rush pushed Daniel with so much, he flew a couple of feet away into the street. Daniel went rolling down the street until there was a flat spot on the road. Then, a car (blindly) hit Daniel as he got up. The hit launched him into the air some dozen feet away from the car.

Daniel just screamed for judgement to occur. Then, befor he landed at the bottom of the hill, everything stopped, and Daniel dissapeared. But to where?

Act 1 Badgers, Ravens, Snakes, and Lions (with Demons, too!)  
Scene1The Master's Intro

Thud! Daniel landed in water. Nice, tropical water, but Daniel was hrydrophobic, so any water in his eyes was bad water. He stood up and saw that he was in the coastline of a tropical island. But you couldn't tell because of the huge castle right in front of him that seemed to go into the hevens like the Tower of Babel. Daniel was a cuirous teen, so he walked up to the entryway. He was about to open the doors, but they opened by themselves. Daniel walked inside (and dry for some reason) where his steps made the only noise, until someone said "Come."

"Just come," it said.  
"Who are you!" Daniel said.  
"Just come," the voice said as an annoyed teen.  
"O.K.!" Daniel responded and he started to walk down the huge hall. He kept on going just in case the voice do something very bad to him. He kept on going until he got to a door that led into another room. This circular room had more doors leading from it, with the smallest to the left of Daniel. There was an empty throne against the only part of the wall with no doors.

"Hello there, Daniel," the voice said in a casual tone."I knew that you would come. It is nice that I get to see you."

"How do you know my name?" Daniel said frightend. He looked around for the source of the voice, but to no prevail.

"Just call me the Dimenisional Master," the Master said. "Go through the hallway in this room to the right of you," and Daniel looked at the hallway, which the doors that were there vanished (Instead a hallway with what seemed to be huge doors like the ones from the front)."Go into the far-left door and find the Dimenisonal Knight in there, O.K.?" the Master said.

"O.K." Daniel said with a confused tone in his voice."But is a Dimenisonal Knight anyway?" 

"You will know when you meet him or her because you are one," the Master said. IT doesn't know who it is, and I have to find that person because we are Knights. Daniel thought. Scared and confused, he went down the hall to the door to the farest left. But before he opened the door, Daniel asked the Master, "But why am I here in the first place?"

"You and I will learn later," the Master said. AND it doesn't even know why I'm here! Daniel thought. With not much choice Daniel opened the door and walked into a dark room and blacked-out.

"Hey, are you O.K.?' an all too familiar voice said.  
"Daniel?" Daniel asked  
"No my name is Harry Potter, and your trolly almost fell of platform 10. You need to be more careful," he said.

Scene 2The Train to School

"What did you just say?" Daniel asked.  
"My name is Harry Potter. I don't know where you got Daniel," Harry told Daniel.Daniel seemed to be down on the floor at King's Cross station in London. Daniel knew what was going on at the moment where he is and had to play along.

"Sorry, you sounded like a Daniel I knew back home in San Diego in the states," Daniel said. "Ironically, my name is Daniel Morse."

"Oooooooh, are you all right sweetie?" asked, from the looks and sound of it, Mrs. Weasly.  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasly, really," Daniel reassured her, but something else seemed to bother her, "How do you know my name?"   
Daniel replied, "Uh, I have a knack for these things, you know, names and such," he said with a worried tone in his voice.   
"Well, that was a good guess there," Mrs. Weasly said.   
"Well, it must have been that," Daniel replied, just so people won't seem suspicious.

"I guess that you better hurry off to your train then," Mrs. Weasly commanded Daniel, but he told her "I'm going on platform 9 & 3/4 just like you are."

"Oh, you are!" She said surprised. "Well then, get your trolley & come with us. Ron, help Daniel up with his stuff. He fell over and his trolley was knocked over in the process."

"O.K. then mother," Ron said as he appeared. "but we have to hurry, the Hogwarts Express is going to depart in ten minutes without us!" he yelled.

"Well then, we better hurry," Mrs. Weasly said. She took the group of Daniel, Harry and her entire family down the train station to platform 9 & 3/4. Daniel was nervous, because, well you would be nervous if you were walking with Harry Potter to the Hogwarts Express, and he didn't know where the platform was. Once Mrs. Weasly ponited to a pillar and said "There it is!", Daniel, as nervous as Nicole Richie at a all-you-can-eat-bufett, just ran up to the collumn and hoped for the best. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express wistle with all its might. Harry & the Weaslys appeared out of the portal from King's Cross.

"Oh, Harry, Daniel, let me get your stuff for you!" Mrs. Weasly offered, then she said, "Ronald! Get Daniel's and Harry's stuff, now!"

As Ron was whipped by his mother, Daniel & Harry got on the train to look for a cabin. "We need to find a cabin for...," Harry started, but Daniel finished his setence for him by saying, "Ron & Hermonie?"

This suprised Harry. "Wait, how do you know Hermonie's name?" he asked.

"I just have a knack for this sort of thing," Daniel replied and smiled afterwards. He realized that he might be saying that a lot more often than he might think."By the way," he continued, "what year are you in at Hogwarts? It's because I'm a new student from the U.S."

"Well, on behalf of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry said, "welcome to Great Britian! I'm 13 and in my third year by the way."

So Daniel finaly knew what would go on this year. He didn't want to hazzard a guess and hope it wasn't his sixth year, which we all know what happens at the end of that. Daniel found an empty cabin and opened the door for Harry and said, "Well I hope my first time here will be fun, even if I'm a third year too." 

This surprised Harry. "You aren't ten? Well I hope you are in Gryfindor house!" he said. Once they sat down, Ron and Hermonie were outside of the cabin. "Hello Ron and Hermonie!" Daniel greeted them. However, this confused Hermonie. "How do you know...," she started but Harry answered her before she could finish, "He has a knack for this sort of stuff. Besides, he knew you name before he even met you."

Daniel responded to that with, "I'm good a Divinatation, that's why. I won't make a big deal about it, okay? I know you don't like that subject that much because of the speculation involved in it." 

Hermonie was speechless. She struggled upon what to say, but interupted by a person stumbling into the cabin and collasping onto the spot Ron was going to sit in. "Well, I guess we get to make two new friends today," Ron said as he and Hermonie squished in the side of the cabin with the drunkard on it.

Daniel said, "You met a new classmate and your new teacher," and that statment broke the ice. 

"So let me get this straight," Ron said to Harry, "Sirius Black escaped out of Azkaban just so he could come after you?"  
"Yes, your father told me back at the pub," Harry replied. The train ride was getting boring. All that happend was gossip was being exchanged, someone took a picture of the five in the cabin and Ginny came in to ask if Trevor the toad was in there. Daniel was unsettled the entire trip because he knew that dementors were going to borad the train. I have to wait for Harry's life to be at stake to get some action around here? Daniel thought. Once he finished the thought, the train started to shake and the lights started to flicker. Once movement stopped and the lights went out, everyone but Daniel got scared, Daniel knew this was coming. "Here we go!" Daniel said just because ther was something to do.

"This isn't funny, Daniel!" Ron said frightenly to Daniel. "What's going on?"Hermonie said in terror. Harry seemed speechless. Then it got cold, really cold. Daniel decided to wake up Professor Lupin. "Wake up now Lupin!" he screamed to, what looked like a passed-out drunk. It didn't work, so he tried again. "Wake up now!" Daniel said in what sounded like demonic tone of voice. 

"Calm down, calm down," Lupin sulred. Harry, Ron and Hermonie were shocked at what Daniel said to an adult.

"Look, Lupin," Daniel started in an angry voice, "ther are dementors boarding this train as we speak. If you don't do something right now, I'm sure Dumbledore will fire you before you even set a foot at Hogsmeade station because someone on this train got kissed by one of them." Kissed? Why is it so bad if someone gets kissed?, thought the others as they backed off from Daniel because they knew that he was serious.

"O.K., I'll deal with this all right?" Lupin said as though Daniel said nothing. He left to deal with the dementors.

"Are you psycotic or something?" Harry asked Daniel. Daniel started to reply, but a dementor was outside of the cabin. It broke through the glass in the cabin door to get to Harry. The dementor started to feed off of Harry, but Lupin appeared just in time. A light came out of his wand and started to ward off the dementor. Once the feind left, Harry seemed to go into a fit, flailing around. Hermonie and Daniel held Harry down so he won't hurt anyone. After Harry calmed down, everyone else in the cabin asked Harry, "Are you okay?"

"I would be if you didn't grab me so hard!" Harry said. Lupin took out some chocolate and handed it out.

"Your answer Harry," Daniel said once Harry looked O.K., " to the question you asked before that thing got you, I'm not a psycho. Just because I"m a goth doesn't mean that, although some people might get that from me."

After Daniel said that, everyone else (even Lupin) looked shocked and astonished.

Scene 3 The Confrontation  
Daniel just ploped down on his four-poster bed in his dormitory room with the rest of the third year Gryfindors. He came back from Dumbledore's office, where the Sorting Hat put him in Gryfindor. "How comfortable," Daniel said dully. The others were already in the room, and it was festive in there.

"Great, Daniel! You made it into Gryfindor House!" Harry greeted Daniel. Maybe this placement was going to help find the Knight here, which was obviously Harry, but he had to wait until the year was over to get him to that weird castle with the voice in it. Daniel just went to sleep, because of the tirade he gave Professor Lupin on the train made him wiped out.

Later on in the night, the voice came back. "Hey!" the Master said. It tried it's best to wake up Daniel, which was easy.

"What is it!" Daniel wispered to the center of the room. "Are you the Dimen...," he started, but the voice went, "Quiet! Just go to the common room, now!" it wispered. Daniel obeyed him and got down to the common room as fast as he could. Once he got down to the common room, he said, "Okay then, talk!"

A whiteish-bluish aurora appeared in the middle of the room. "It's nice to meet you face to face, Daniel," The Master said to him. Daniel looked puzzled, "What face?" he replied.

"I knew you would be a Knight, and a good one at that," The Master said.   
"Well, you look like the Aurora Borialis," Daniel said jokingly.

"Listen Daniel, we need to serious now," the Master said. "Okay, first you are a Dimentional Knight from the dimention you are from. You can freely go from one dimention to another. Recently, more have appered in other dimentions and need to be found. Second, you arrived at the palace because you went through a trans-dimentional portal that connects the palace with a dimention. I lost your portal, so I didn't know where you would appear if you went through it," (You have got to be kidding me Daniel thought.), "Since you came through safely, I thought that you can go get the Knights now. Third, I will start you off as best as I can every time you go into another dimention." (There is more Daniel thought), "The chest under your bed has a blue gem in it. That gem will shine when it gets close to a Knight that hasn't been to the palace. Finally, you have to make sure that you don't mess up the storyline with your actions, got it?"

"Okay then," Danie replied. The Master began again, "This means that you have to endure the school year, even if you find the Knight tomorrow. Just as long as you don't die or get messed up by a dementor, you should be fine. I wouldn't worry about it though, your a Knight for a reason. Before I forget, your wand is in your trunk and it might be wise to take off those knuckles while at school." 

Daniel took them off and put them in one of his pockets. The Master said "Just be careful," and he dissapeared. Once he did, sopmeone came down from the Girl's Dormitory. It was Hermonie. 

"What is going on, Daniel" she asked Daniel, but he was faking sleepwalking so she won't be suspicious. He even fell over onto the carpet to make it look real. Hermonie went up to her room to go back to sleep, while Daniel's ploy backfired and he went to sleep too.


End file.
